Kole's Side Story
Kole's Side Story is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Wanted. Synopsis Kole sees a Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade who belongs to no team. Can he find the power to fight him and protect those he cares about? One-Shot. Transcript *(This episode begins with Strength Team) *'Hulk': Kole, look out! *'A-Bomb': A soccer ball! *'Kole': What? *(Soccer ball hits Kole in the head) *'Kevin Levin': Kole, are you okay? *(Kole woke up, seeing Strength Team) *'Kole': Strength Team... *'Kevin Levin': Are you okay? *'Kole': Yeah. Just accidentally hit my head... nothing much... *'Hulk': You've been being sort of reckless... again. I thought it beat that out of you... (Groans) *'Kole': (Sighs) *(Kole slowly watched some kids soccer balls) *(Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade': You... shouldn't even be here right now. *'Kole': What do you mean? Who are you? *'Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade': Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade. *'Kole': ...guess I got no choice. *(Kole took out his Sengoku Driver) *'Kole': Where did that Sengoku Driver coming from? No matters. Transform! *'Shining Matsubokkuri Lockseed': Matsubokkuri! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadow! *(Kole transform into Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage) *(Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage and Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage': No... it can't be... *'Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade': We will meet again! *(Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade runs away) *'Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage': He got away. What does this all mean? *'Lapius': (Voice) One of your lives is intersecting with yourself. *'Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage': Huh? Who's that? How can I do that? How am I supposed to beat that? *'Lapius': (Voice) To know that, you must truly understand yourself and grow beyond what he did. I'm going to give you an offer... a Energy Lockseed. Take your pick? *'Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage': On the other hand... a Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed. *'Lapius': (Voice) You chose wisely, Kole. *'Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage': But... a question. How do I stop him? *'Lapius': (Voice) Don't give up, Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage. *(Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage a moment at his Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed) *(Strength Team were practicing some soccer kicks and defenses) *(Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade arrives) *'Kevin Levin': What are you? *'Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade': Just a passing-through Warrior Gods Rider. *(Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade knocked Kevin Levin up) *'Kole': Kevin, you okay? *'Kevin Levin': As okay as I can be... *'Hulk': We've been better... beat him for us, please. *'Kole': Understood. Transform! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadow! *(Kole transform into Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage) *(Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage and Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade are fighting each other) *'Red Hulk': What's he doing? *'Hulk': Don't know... *'Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage': Here goes... *(He loaded in the Genesis Core and quickly got out his Matsubokkuri Enregy Lockseed and Shining Matsubokkuri Lockseed) *'Shining Matsubokkuri Lockseed': Matsubokkuri! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Seiya! Mix: Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadow! Jimber Matsubokkuri! Ha-haa! *(Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage gains Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms) *'Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade': What?! *'Skaar': Surge... *'Hulk': Incredible... *(Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms stood ready and he took out his weapon, a combined version of the Kagematsu and the Kagematsu Shin, while lacking size, it had the bladed parts of both weapons on both edges. He twirled it a bit before pointing one edge at Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade) *'Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms': You are going down! *(He slashed at Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade with ease, knocking him off balance and onto his knees) *'Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade': Damn you! *(Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms stool still and another Shining Kurokage Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms spawned from him and stood to his left) *(Strength Team gawked at this before nearly 20 Shining Kurokages stood there and and all charged in, slashing with their twin-sided lances.) *'Sengoku Driver': Seiya! Matsubokkuri Sparkling! Jimber Matsubokkuri Sparkling! *(They all split their weapons back into the two Kagematsus and tossed them at Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade, keeping him still, making him notice there was one Shining Kurokage airbone) *'Sengoku Driver': Seiya! Matsubokkuri Squash! Jimber Matsubokkuri Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms kicks Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade) *'Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade is defeated and Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms got the Nega Decadriver) *'Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms': I got it. *(All of the Shining Kurokages remerged to the real one and Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms transform back into Kole) *'Kevin Levin': Kole... that was totally awesome! *'Hulk': Wonderful, ...I was just trying to help. *(Lapius who had encountered the photographer as Kole was back to practicing his game with a smile) *'Lapius': Well done, Kole. Well done. *(He watched as Leader Team joined Strength Team for practice, Lapius smiled and walked off) *(Kole woke up in the real world) *'Kole': Where am I? A dream? Me play soccer? The method doesn't matter. I will prove my strength. *'Hulk': Kole, what happened? *'Kole': I don't know. *'A-Bomb': Why did that Sengoku Driver with a Shining Matsubokkuri Lockseed on your belt? *'Kole': I don't know. *'Red Hulk': Then, why you have that Nega Decadriver with you? *'Kole': No idea. *'Manny Armstrong': Come on, Kole. We gonna get back to our friends. *'Kole': Right! *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': Success. I just finished this. *'Skaar': What is it? *'Iron Man': It's a Genesis Driver and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed it's code is ELS-00 and is Class S. *'Kole': That's great. So, what you do with the Genesis Driver and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed it's code is ELS-00 and is Class S? *'Iron Man': I give it to Genna. Here you go. *(Iron Man gives Genna a Genesis Driver and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed it's code is ELS-00) *'Genna': Thank you. Let's begin. Transform! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'Genesis Driver': Lock On! *'Iron Man': The Energy Lockseed is activated. On standby on the fusion sequence. Start the fusion. *'Genesis Driver': Liquid! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi! *(Genna transform into Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage Shin General) *'Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage Shin General': Did it work? *'Iron Man': Yes. How did you find the new Genesis Driver? *'Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage Shin General': It's most impressive. So this is what the Energy Lockseed is capable of? *'Iron Man': Yes it was. So, Strength Team what happened outside? *'Hulk': Trust me. We don't even wanna know. *'Power Man': Kole got hit by a soccer ball and dreaming. *'Iron Man': Really? *'Kevin Levin': Yep. *'Iron Man': What for? *'Kole': Soccer. *'of Kole's Side Story' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited